May the Odds Be Ever In Your Favor
by KataangJeVousAime
Summary: My name is Ella Mellark. I am twelve years old and was born in the Seam. I don't stand a chance in the Hunger Games, but I'm not so quick to give up. These people won't know what hit them. T for mild language/violence
1. Preface

Preface-

Because of what Katniss and Peeta have done, the Capitol is enraged. They have made the Hunger Games more harsh, under more brutal conditions, have offered more possible ways to kill...and decided to allow for two people from the same district to win. We thought it wasn't possible, but the Capitol had to seem in control, when they weren't. Their power was dropping, a rebellion on the rise. My name is Ella Mellark. I am twelve years old and am the girl tribute for Dictrict 12. I don't stand a chance.


	2. The Reaping

**Chapter One- The Reaping**

They stood off to the side, worry etched onto their faces. If Ella was chosen, Katniss was sure to volunteer, but Peeta refused to let this happen. He wouldn't let her back into that arena. Effie Trinket, slightly older, though not looking much different in her unusually golden wig, bounced onto the stage. They began the usual things before they chose the tributes. Ella stood stock-still, her electric blue eyes wide. Her dark brown hair was braided in a single braid down her back, just like her mother.

"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be _ever_ in your favor!"

"Ladies first!" She trilled, digging deep into the glass bowl, and pulled out a slip of paper. Her smile remained, but all color drained from her face as she recognized the last name. "Ella Mellark!" There are a few claps that she is able to pull from people, but as Ella walks up to the stage, it goes completely silent. Nobody volunteers. Ella looks over at her mother, who was struggling against Peeta, trying to go to daughter, but it was useless. Ella took a deep breath, and kept her chin high.

Effie then crosses to the ball with the boys name, digs around for a moment, and pulls another slip. "Ethan Hawthorne!"

A tall boy with curly black hair and brown eyes walks up the stage, his expression vacant. Ella stares at him with a wild expression, because he was so vague about being chosen, but she couldn't help but think that he was screaming on the inside, hoping someone would take his place, but the tributes of District 12 were never so lucky. A twelve year old girl, and a thirteen year old boy. A team in the Games, and the chances that they would be the victors were slim. They stood close together, their arms touching. Ella looked out onto the crowd as the anthem played, and then they were taken to the Justice building. Katniss and Peeta ran into her room and they just hugged eachother for a while. Then Ella pushed them away.

Katniss wiped her eyes quickly and held Ella's chin firmly. "Listen to me. Because you're my daughter, the Gamemakers will do everything in their power to try and get rid of you, so you need to give them a reason to not get rid of you. You and Ethan need to stick to together, and watch out for each other."

"The Hunger Games will be worse this year. District's 1, 2 and 4 will most likely have trained harder ever since they lost to Katniss and me a few years ago, and then to another District 12 named Leif. Keep your eyes peeled El," said Peeta. Ella nodded, clinging to her fathers every word. He should know, not only was he a victor, but he knew how vicious the Gamemakers and the Careers would be this year.

Even though it was customary for the victor of the district to mentor the tributes, because Katniss and Peeta were Ella's parents, Leif was their mentor. Leif was just some random kid from the Seam that had been chosen to be in the 78th Hunger Games. The rules had been changed only last year. The Capitol, meaning President Snow, wanted to seem in control. If there was one thing they couldn't stand, it was weakness, especially if they were the weak ones. The Peacekeepers came in and pushed out Katniss and Peeta. Ella tried to run after them, and she kept shouting that she would make sure she would come home.

Katniss couldn't help but think, "I know you'll come home. They always send the tributes bodies back home to be buried."

That night, Peeta couldn't get her to calm down enough to sleep.


End file.
